dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Casper High School
Casper High School, often referred to as Casper High, is a school in Amity Park, the only School shown throughout the series. The principal is Principal Ishiyama, and an English teacher who works there is Mr. Lancer, who is also the school's vice-principal. Its students include Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, and Star. The students in the school take their Career Aptitude Test (C.A.T.) here, and often experience many ghost attacks, including a ghost lunch lady who doesn't like the school's lunch menu getting changed, a therapist who depresses kids as opposed to cheering them up, and a mummy that wants to take control of the school. History In "Mystery Meat," Sam convinces the school staff to provide only ultra-recyclo-vegetarian options at lunch. This causes the Lunch Lady Ghost to escape from the Ghost Zone and use her food manipulation powers combined with the school's supply of meat to wreak havoc around the school. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker launch pro-vegetarian and pro-meat protests, respectfully, on school grounds. At the end, the trio is forced to clean up the mess on campus from the fight. In "Parental Bonding," the school holds a dance. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all deal with finding someone to go to it with, while Danny's parents are talked into chaperoning at it. At the dance itself, Danny has to fight Sam, who's been turned into a dragon, while also making sure that his dad doesn't talk to Mr. Lancer. Danny gets a "D" on his biology test in "One of a Kind," prompting Sam to pull up a webpage on purple-back gorillas on the computer in the school's library as an idea for an extra credit assignment. Skulker sees this webpage on the computer, using it to deduce that Danny is going to be at the zoo, where he can ambush him. After that night, Skulker tries to attack Danny by surprise several times over the following days at school. During "Splitting Images," the Box Ghost trashes Danny's locker, causing the school to reassign him to locker 724. It is revealed that this was formerly the locker of Sidney Poindexter. Staff File:S01e15 Principal Ishiyama.png|Principal Ishiyama Principal S01e09 Mr. Lancer.png|Mr. Lancer Vice-Principal/Teacher (English, Math, Science, History) S02e13 Tetslaff.png|Tetslaff Gym Teacher S02e02 Mr. Falluca scared.png|Mr. Falluca S01e01 Paradise Lost!.png|Various unnamed staff S03e05 wrong bathroom.png|Unnamed female staff Sports Casper High School has a football and basketball team. The school's sports mascot is a raven. Football Team S03e03 Dash is Ember's biggest fan.png|Dash Baxter S01e05 Dale talking1.png|Dale S03e09 Danny football player.png|Danny Fenton Quarterback (in a dream) S01e05 Dale catches a soda.png|Unnamed jock with braces School Newspaper Casper High School has a school newspaper called "Casper Hi-Lites." Sightings Trivia *The school's name is a reference to the 1945 cartoon series, Casper, The Friendly Ghost, the first appearance of the title character, who would appear in many future cartoons and movies over the following six decades. *As shown in the episode "What You Want," Casper High's school mascot is a raven. Their school colors are red, white, and black. *Although it's never revealed when the school was founded, it's been around for at least 100 years, since it celebrates its "Spirit Week Centennial" in "My Brother's Keeper." *There are 279 girls in the school according to Danny, as of Shades of Gray. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Schools Category:Amity Park municipal properties